Sasuke and the Mystical Anal Beads
by LickMyMeat123
Summary: Sasuke is searching for the meaning of love so a certain man will finally love him. He then gets wind of a mysterious artifact that holds old ninja magic that can possibly grant wishes. Hijinks ensue as he embarks on his quest to find the artifact but maybe love isn't all what it's cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed groaning.

 _Why?_ He pondered, _Why won't he notice me_?

He turned over and sighed deeply into his pillow.

 _Why won't Naruto notice me like he notices the other boys?_ "It's not fair!"

Shouted Sasuke while thrusting his head deeper into the pillow. Then suddenly

a knock on the door.

"Sasuke?" said a man in a horse tone.

"Sasuke it is 10:30 and you must get out of bed. You have been groveling for several days now and it is time we talked, may I come in?"

"Alright." Sasuke said while pulling up the covers. He wasn't wearing any clothing and didn't want the visitor to see.

A tall slender man walked through the door, Sasuke sat upright.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Sasuke said while still clutching the covers.

Lord Orochimaru had long black hair that went down too his lower back and wore a long tan kimono tied together by a purple belt. He also wore a pair of reading glasses even though he didn't need them. Sasuke thought he wore them because they made him look more scholarly but in reality Lord Orochimaru was one of the dumbest people Sasuke had ever met.

Orochimaru made his way towards Sasuke's bed and sat down beside him.

"Sasuke." said Orochimaru peering from his reading glasses.

" You've been nothing but trouble these last few days! What happened to that bright beautiful boy I gave a curse mark too hmmm?"

Eyes filled with tears Sasuke put his head in his hands and began to sob.

"Oh my" thought Orochimaru,

"Girl trouble?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Orochimaru's demeanor stiffened and his voice deepened.

"Boy trouble?"

Sasuke peered from behind his hands but couldn't look at Orochimaru's gaze for long.

Orochimaru then let out howl and leaped from the bed.

"Oh Sasuke you'r just as hopeless as Kabuto! How could this happen I was so carful. I bet it was that Kimimaro wasn't it? Sticking his bone in places were it doesn't belong."

"No it wasn't him!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"It's Naruto, It's always been Naruto!"

Sasuke sank deep under the covers and continued to sob.

"Naruto?" questioned Orochimaru.

"But Naruto is straigh-"

Oruchimaru stopped mid sentence knowing that if he told Sasuke that Naruto was straight that Sasuke might do something drastic, and Orochimaru needed Sasuke's body for personal reasons and couldn't let anything happen to it.

"Naruto is what?!" demanded Sasuke.

Orochimaru stammered,

"Uhh Naruto is a stray dog is what I meant to say. He just needs someone to show him what love is."

"That's it" thought Sasuke.

"All I need to do is show Naruto what love is! But do I know what love is? It can't be that hard to find out right?"

Sasuke smiled and turned to Orochimaru.

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru! For everything."

Sasuke lunged in and gave him a hug. Orochimaru chuckled,

"Any time my pet."

Sasuke then scampered out of bed and danced out of the room but then heard Orochimaru call him back.

"Sasuke" his voice low again.

"Arn't you forgetting something?"

"My clothes?" blushed Sasuke.

"Well yes but…" Orochimaru smiled at him.

It suddenly came to Sasuke.

"Silly me." said Sasuke as he danced back into the room.

Sasuke then bent over and then kissed Orochimaru on the lips.

A long wet kiss.

"Thank you Daddy" said Sasuke.

Orochimaru scowled,

" A bit too much tongue for my taste!"

Then a smile appeared,

"But whose complaining?"


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Sasuke made his way out of his room and down the corridors.

He didn't bother putting on any clothing. He knew he was looking good

and everyone else in the manner knew too.

As Sasuke walked fully exposed he past old paintings of all the owners of the manner that lined the walls. How Oruchimaru acquired the estate only rumors were told, the favorite of which was that he won it in a peach pickling competition, but no one knew for sure.

Sasuke had no time though for such trivial thoughts.

He was on his way to look for Kabuto and ask him about love.

 _Kabuto's probably in the aviary playing with Chim Chim,_ Sasuke thought.

 _Maybe he can help me understand love_.

Sasuke made his way to a very large foyer with a marble staircase which spiraled down to the aviary.

A cold draft blew through the foyer as Sasuke walked down the staircase brushing his balls.

 _Oh my, isn't this a fun goody_. Sasuke thought as the cold wind brushed his

hairless balls.

As he finally reached the end of the staircase he walked toward the aviary.

It was a gorges room with exotic vegetation surrounding the entirety of it.

In the center was a large iron cage suspended from the ceiling where Kabuto's pet hawk Chim Chim spent most of his time. Chim Chim was a beautiful 20 foot long bird with the ability to shit at temperatures over 500 degrees celsius which made for a delicious piping hot stew which feed most of the staff.

But as Sasuke entered the aviary Chim Chim was not in his cage, but In fact Kabuto

was stuck in the cage with no sign of Chim Chim.

Sasuke approached the cage and smiled,

"Hows it hanging?" He giggled.

Noticing that Sasuke had no clothing on Kabuto retorted

"I should ask you the same thing."

Sasuke covered his face with his hands for Kabuto had a tendency to always make him blush.

"I have come to ask you a question." Sasuke asked.

"Oh have you now? I bet you're wondering if you can make the lead in Equus? If so then the answer is yes, you'd make a lovely horse." Kabuto chuckled.

Sasuke's face turned even redder. Sasuke loved Kabuto's cattiness .

"No!" Sasuke laughed,

"I need to know about love."

"Love?" Kabuto questioned

"What an odd question. Tell you what let me down from this cage and i'll tell you a secret."

Sasuke gleamed with wonder.

" No Tricks?" Sasuke asked.

"No Tricks." smiled Kabuto.

Sasuke smiled back then lied face down on the cold marble ground and put his hands together.

"Bust-a-nut Justsu!" he commanded.

Suddenly Sasuke's dick started to grow rising him high in the air all the way up to the iron cage.

"Well well, It seems someones been practicing a certain jutsu." Kabuto said.

Sasuke blushed.

"Just get on." Sasuke said.

Kabuto then swung open the cage door and climbed onto Sasuke's back.

"Going down!" Said Sasuke.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kabuto laughed.

Then the two made their decent to the floor as Sasuke's dick shrank.

Kabuto climbed off as they were getting close to the bottom.

Sasuke got to his feet.

"So what is this secret of your's Kabuto?"

"Well it's only a rumor iv'e heard, nothing concrete." whispered Kabuto.

"Please!" begged Sasuke, "I need to know."

Kabuto leaned in close.

"There is a rumor that in this very estate there is an old ninja tool that can grant wishes"

Sasuke's face froze in amazement. But then Kabuto's face grew cold and stern.

"But be warned." Said Kabuto. "This is old magic and there is no telling what will happen."

"I don't care what will happen!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I will do anything for love!"

Kabuto smiled and pushed his glasses to his face.

"Happy hunting" Kabuto laughed.

Kabuto then cupped Sasuke's balls and gave him a kiss for good luck. But before Sasuke left the aviary there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Kabuto, where's Chim Chim?" questioned Sasuke.

Kabuto's skin grew pale

"Be carful my diamond. This manner has gotten much more treacherous over the past few days." Warned Kabuto.

Sasuke nodded and ran off to find the mystic ninja tool.


End file.
